The present invention relates generally to fire-igniting devices especially adapted for use in lighting fireplaces and furnaces. In using fuel or gas-burning appliances such as furnaces, heaters, ovens, and the like, it is necessary on occasion to ignite flames therein. Even if a furnace uses a pilot light, the pilot light itself must be relit after the furnace has been shut down or the fuel gas supply interrupted.
If the gas-burner is often in a location of difficulty to reach by hand, lighting it may be an awkward and unsafe task. Holding a match near the burner may be difficult and often results in the match flame being blown out by the air that rushes out of the burner when displaced by the gas. If gas is allowed to accumulate outside the burner before the flame is applied, a small explosion occurs which may result in singeing or seriously burning the person igniting the gas.
Various forms of ignition devices having elongated handles for igniting inaccessible burner elements or the like are known. Examples of some of the previously patented devices of the various types of lighting mechanisms of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,398; 3,890,087; 3,410,261; 3,033,275; 2,781,653; 2,728,212; and, 2,581,304.